


Captivity

by ChaiAndChill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: An Attempt at Plotless Porn, Breeding, But Terrible Plot Happened Anyways, Chaotic Neutral Reader, Coercion, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hate Sex, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mind Rape, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Not Nice, Virgin Kylo Ren, accidental force bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiAndChill/pseuds/ChaiAndChill
Summary: You were just a common criminal, content to capitalize on the ongoing war between the Resistance and the First Order but never truly getting involved. Freedom and survival were what you valued most and you achieved both with relative ease. That is, until Snoke determines that you could be of use to the First Order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday as the most unfestive holiday oneshot ever, but a blizzard hit and deleted quite a bit of my work both on this AND my other ongoing fic. We got thirteen inches of snow in a day and several power outages. Happy fucking holidays, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and that your holiday was wonderful. This is my (unwanted) belated gift from me to the internet.

     You’d been at a seedy bar in one of the shadier parts of Coruscant when you were captured. As a wanted criminal, you tended to avoid highly populated areas where you could, but you were desperate for information. It had been a while since your last smuggling job and money was tight. Whether it was the Resistance or the First Order, it didn’t matter which side you played for as long as they paid well. 

     And almost nothing paid as well as military secrets.

     You were just about to coax some particularly good gossip from a Nautolan you’d done a couple jobs with on Corellia when a group of Stormtroopers charged in. Most everyone in the bar was wanted for some offense or other but you still found yourself eyeing the exit. The ‘troopers were obviously searching for someone and you didn’t want to be present if you were that unfortunate soul.

     Mere steps from freedom, you made the mistake of looking over your shoulder and meeting the visored gaze of one of the ‘troopers.

     “Hey, you…” the trooper had started to say.

     That’s all it took for you to go barrelling out the exit. There was no way in hell you were going to prison, or worse, forced back into “indentured servitude”. Your previous Master likely wasn’t too pleased with you for having murdered several of his best men in your escape. Even if it had been more than a decade, you were sure that was a grudge he’d not likely forget.

     They chased after you and you soon found yourself surrounded, staring down the muzzles of twelve blasters. Your own blasters hung uselessly at your hips as you raised your arms in a show of surrender.

     If it had only been one or two Stormtroopers, you might have been able to persuade them to let you go (or shoot them outright), but with as many of them as there were you knew your luck had run out. You also wouldn’t put it past anyone present to turn you in for a couple credits. Even that Nautolan you’d been talking to would give you up if the price was right.

     You were cuffed and boarded onto a ship, with nary a word spoken to you. It was bizarre. If you were being captured for one of your (many) crimes, surely someone  would tell you, right?

     “Hey bantha turd!” You yelled through the barred opening of your holding cell. 

    Two of the three Stormtroopers in your line of sight actually turned to look at you. 

     “Mind telling me why I’m here?” you asked, trying to appear as relaxed about the situation as possible. 

     You could feel the ‘troopers’ irritation and general boredom with their given assignment as the one closest to you answered your question. 

     “General Hux will brief you on your purpose.” they said, before promptly ignoring you.

     No matter how you shouted or what you said, none of the armor clad mooks gave you a second glance after that. You had a feeling that they didn’t even know why they’d needed to acquire you. Although, if the general of the First Order was the one to divulge you the reason for your captivity, it was guaranteed that you were in deep shit.

     A cloth hood was placed over your head when you docked and you took pride in your ability to knock four of your handlers onto their asses in the struggle that resulted. It was totally worth being stunned.

     When the hood was removed, you found yourself in front of the ginger haired general that caused lesser men to quake in their boots. You, however, were not a lesser man and false bravado was your best friend at the worst of times.

     “Ta-da.” you mocked, holding your cuffed hands up and wriggling your fingers facetiously.

     General Hux’s cold blue eyes held the tiniest spark of irritation.

     You were obviously in his office. A large desk stood behind him, the only other thing in the sparse room aside from several screens monitoring the goings on of the First Order’s new temporary base.

     “You know, the hood seems kinda pointless now.” you gestured towards the screens on the walls.

     Hux’s stern face creased further in displeasure, although he made no move to turn them off. You supposed he’d rather pretend to be unconcerned with the fault in logic than admit to a mistake in front of a prisoner.

     “You’ve got a disgustingly smart mouth for someone at my mercy.” the ginger spat.

     “Please, if you were going to physically harm me, those bozos wouldn’t have their blasters set to stun and I wouldn’t have been dragged here to be ‘briefed on my purpose’.” You used air quotes as you recited what the ‘trooper had told you on the ship.

     Hux’s glare shifted from you to the Stormtroopers behind you. The one that had spoken to you shifted uncomfortably. Apparently they weren’t supposed to have even given you that much information.

     “So what do you need from me and how much does it pay?” you asked seemingly nonchalant as you pretended to inspect your nails.

     The truth of the matter was that the more nervous you became, the mouthier you tended to get. You could feel the bloodlust in the room intensifying as well as something else disgusting and equally dark. Despite any facades, your pulse thrummed rapidly beneath your skin and your hands had become clammy in your mounting anxiety.

     “Oh, Ren’s going to have fun with you.” Hux smirked in an obvious attempt to set you on edge.

     It worked.

     “Ren? As in Jedi Killer Kylo Ren?” Your mouth was suddenly very dry.

     You wanted absolutely nothing to do with that maniac.

     Hux’s smile at your reaction was something you never wanted to see again. It sent a chill down to your very bones and you felt as though it was a true representation of the man he really was. It was no wonder he had achieved his rank, in spite of his relative youth. You’d seen slave-trading crime lords with more benevolent visages. 

     “The same one. It seems after Ren’s latest failure, Supreme Leader Snoke wants to ensure that there is a future generation should one of Ren’s failures be fatal.” The general’s tone was smug.

     He’d taken pleasure in Kylo Ren’s perceived fall from grace. You’d wager that it had almost made up for the destruction of the Finalizer, so deep was his resentment and fear of the other man. Something in your gut told you that his hatred stemmed from something to do with parentage.

     ‘How petty.’

     “And your Supreme Leader just decided that the best possible person for Ren to knock up was a known criminal?” You couldn’t suppress your incredulous chuckle at the absurdity of it.

     “You and four others were chosen for your connection to the Force. The medics will gather the samples they need from you. Take comfort, only one of you will be chosen to receive Ren’s cock and  _ you’re  _ not even in the running.” he gave you an appraising look and acted as if he found you lacking.

     You knew he was just saying that to bait you. You  _ knew  _ it and yet you played into his games splendidly, your ego bruised.

     “Like I want to fuck that genocidal, tantrum throwing  _ infant _ . Go ahead and take my eggs, take my whole damn uterus if you want, you ginger twat.” you bit out, glaring murderously.

     Hux took several paces toward you, his expression thunderous. He was so close, you could feel the heat of his body through the thick fabric of his uniform. He smelled like caf and smoke. 

     “Might I remind you that what happens to you after you’ve served the First Order is entirely up to question.” he growled, before calming himself.

     The hair on the back of your neck stood on end when he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

     “I normally don’t like to sully my hands, but I could’ve had fun with you.” 

     He gave you a once over.

     “Maybe I still can.”

     For once you had no response, disgust and a very real fear coiling in your belly. Whatever weird science shit you were going to be subjected to would be nothing compared to what would happen to you if Hux ever got hold of you.

 

* * *

 

     The other women that Hux had mentioned were, admittedly, rather attractive. Three of them were obviously pleased with their lot in life, primping and preening in gowns you could only dream of wearing.The fourth was different, however.

     She was little more than a girl, looking as if she had yet to make it out of her teens. Even so, she was easily the most attractive in the room. Large, doe eyes darted around nervously as her small hands twisted in her skirts. 

     If you were to rank the likelihood of the five of you getting picked, it would be the young girl first, the pampered brunette, the blonde with heavy makeup, the other brunette with the somewhat gap-toothed smile, and finally yourself. 

     You weren’t ugly by any stretch, but compared to the others with their fine clothes and clean, sweet smelling hair and skin, you were outclassed. Not that you wanted to be chosen. If anything Hux had done you a great boon by sending you into the antechamber in your dusty leathers. 

     Kylo Ren finally entered the room, his cape flowing dramatically behind him. You barely resisted the urge to roll your eyes. He needed to hurry the fuck up and pick the virginal girl so that the medics could go about making their army of future serial killers out of your combined genetics. 

     You were hoping Hux wouldn’t remember his ominous threat to keep you after all was said and done.

     The hulking figure of Kylo Ren went through the line, briefly stopping in front of each woman. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with that dumb bucket on his face but you felt he wasn’t all that impressed with what was presented to him.

     He paused longest in front of the young girl and you thought for certain that your prediction had been correct. You were slightly disappointed when he bypassed her to come examine you, though that didn’t mean that he was turning her away outright. Like any man, he probably got a thrill from inspecting women like chattel and having his pick. It reminded you too much of your time as a supposed servant and your skin crawled as he perused you behind his expressionless mask. 

     Normally you could read people very easily, it was how you’d survived so long as a lone, human female in one of the most dangerous professions in the galaxy, but Kylo Ren was nearly inscrutable and it set you on edge. You bit your tongue, though.

     Unlike Hux who administered a disturbing amount of control in everything he did, Kylo Ren was notorious for bouts of passionate fury. Much as you despised the idea of even temporary captivity, you knew that your life was not guaranteed should you get mouthy and piss him off. Better caged with the probability of freedom than dead.

     You felt an uncomfortable pressure behind your skull suddenly. It wasn’t painful per se, but it was certainly annoying. Almost like the beginnings of a headache. You’d felt something similar before, so you knew how to handle it. 

     Taking as deep a breath possible without bringing any more attention from the knight in front of you, you focused only on the strange feeling in your head. Everything around you faded to nothingness as you honed in on the source of pressure and willed it away. The pressure intensified briefly, crossing the threshold to pain, and then it was gone. 

     The black cloaked man in front of you reached one of his impossibly long arms out to touch your temple.

     “She’ll do.” came his modulated voice.

     And then you knew no more.

 

* * *

 

 

     When you came to, you were sitting on the edge of a bed, freshly bathed and dressed. The room you found yourself in was spacious but sparse and mostly black. The clothes, if you could call them that, on your body were little more than wispy, translucent ebony swathes of cloth.

     “What’s the point of clothes if you’re just going to fuck me?” you called out to the masked knight you felt more than saw in the far corner of the room.

     While Ren was nearly unreadable as far as his emotional state went, the same could not be said of his actual presence. It was nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

     “We’re not complete animals, criminal.” his synthesized voice answered, the ‘unlike  _ you _ ’ communicated clearly despite not being vocalized.

     “Strip.” he demanded.

     You rolled your eyes but otherwise acquiesced, fumbling with the intricate ties that held the gossamer cloth in place over your chest and pelvis.

     “Are you going to take that stupid mask off, or should I just face away from you?” you asked, pausing briefly in your endeavor.

     The thought of fucking the Jedi Killer with that creepy mask on freaked you out a little and the whole ‘fuck or die’ thing was enough of a turn off as it was.

     Kylo Ren cocked his head to the side as if contemplating your question.

     “Give me a show and I might humor your request.” he asserted, smugly leaning back further into the black armchair he sat in.

     Stars, if your life wasn’t at stake and you had your blasters, his stupid bucket head would be blown clean off his body. Seeing that your life  _ was  _ at stake and you  _ didn’t  _ have your blasters, you did as he asked of you, rolling your hips seductively and moving your shoulders and chest sinuously to distract from your fingers struggling with the knots of your garment.

     You swore you heard a garbled groan from the knight when the fabric finally slipped free of your body, revealing you to his visored gaze. 

     Any shame or embarrassment you felt at your vulnerability you immediately stifled, affecting a confident facade as you spread your legs and ever so slightly tilted your hips to expose your pussy to Ren.

     Palming your breasts, you tilted your head back and slid your eyelids shut. You heard a pneumatic hissing noise signalling the removal of his helmet. Instead of looking at Kylo Ren’s face like you truly wanted to, you opted to ask him a question that had been burning in the back of your mind since you’d woken up on the edge of his bed dressed like some poorly wrapped present.

     “Why me?”

     You’d been so sure he would pick one of the others. 

     “Your connection with the Force was adequate,” his surprisingly rich and pleasant voice paused briefly, “and I enjoy taking away the things the general covets.”

     You snorted at that. Was it always a pissing contest between men of power?

     You brought your fingers to your lips, coating them in saliva before using them to part the petals of your sex. You placed your off-hand behind you to brace yourself as you drew lazy circles around your clit and along your lower lips.

     “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” Kylo Ren growled, the timbre of his voice startling you enough to finally look at him.

     The rumors were true. Despite the jagged rust colored scar across his face, there was no denying his resemblance to both Han Solo and Leia Organa.

     ‘ _ Ben Solo _ ’

     As the thought flitted through your mind, the Jedi Killer’s features twisted into something like discomfort.

     “That name is forbidden within the First Order.” he grit through slightly crooked teeth, an unspoken warning in his tone.

     You shrugged half-heartedly and continued toying with your pussy, meeting his gaze straight on. You could see his frustration at your defiance and yet his pale face flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

     “I’m just preparing myself. What are you, a virgin?” you taunt, biting your lip as the first wave of pleasure begins to build in you.

      Stars, it was going to be hard to enjoy this but you were going to damn well try.

      “Don’t  _ mock  _ me, whore.” Kylo Ren hissed.

      You paused at the vitriol in his voice, blinking hard in momentary confusion. You’d only meant it as a jest but…

     ‘Holy fuck,  _ he’s a virgin _ .’ the realization made you feel infinitely less prepared for fucking him.

     The fact that he likely didn’t want this as much as you shot a pang of pity through you. Weren’t the Jedi and Sith in stories supposed to remain celibate or something? You personally had a hard time believing in some bullshit mystical ‘Force’ that let people do magic tricks but you went along with it. People tended to pay more if they came to the conclusion that you were Force-sensitive.

     A sudden pressure wrapped around your throat, cutting off your air supply. You choked, hands trying to grasp for something that wasn’t there. 

     “ _ Don’t _ pity me. I  _ want  _ to  _ wreck  _ you, you filthy smuggler  _ whore _ .” Ren snarled, his arm outstretched.

     You felt another invisible pressure moving against your pussy in the same manner you had displayed earlier. The pleasure built faster than it had when it had just been your fingers doing the work and your vision started to spot.

     ‘Is this the Force?’ you thought light-headedly, thoroughly bewildered by your mounting pleasure and the very real evidence of something you had thought to be mostly legend.

     Kylo Ren stood from his chair and stalked over to you, dark eyes flashing menacingly. He tore his cowl from his shoulders, violently disrobing until he was just as naked as you.

     If you weren’t fighting unconsciousness, you would have been impressed. Broad shouldered and thickly muscled, Ren was truly a sight to behold. Several scars marred his body, further reminding you that the man was dangerous and you  _ really  _ shouldn’t have pissed him off.

     A thin line of black hair trailed from his belly button down to a thicker patch of pubic hair crowning his penis. Much as you wanted to avoid looking at it, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Long, slightly curved, and thicker than anything you had ever taken, you tried not to be intimidated.

     He stroked himself, smearing the pearl of precum at the tip along the rest of his reddened cock.

     “Lay back.” he demanded.

      You couldn’t follow his orders fast enough, dizzy and weakened as you were from the constant tension of being Force choked.

     “ _I_ _ said lay back! _ ” he roared.

     The pressure around your neck finally released, only to roughly throw you backwards on the bed. Your head snapped back and hit the durasteel headboard, leaving you dazed and gasping for breath as Ren climbed up the bed after you. 

     Kylo Ren gripped you by your thighs and jerked you back against him, your ass nestled against his thick, muscular thighs. His cock rested hot and heavy against your clit and you stilled yourself, staring up into his face reddened with anger and arousal. You weren’t sure you were wet enough to take him yet.

     Without warning, the knight pulled his hips back and thrusted forward, slipping against your lips and missing the mark. With a frustrated growl he repeated the action and slammed home in your pussy.

     “ _ Fuck! _ ” you both echoed the other, he in bliss and you in some bastardized cross between that and excruciating pain as the blunt head of his cock rammed into your cervix with enough force to bring tears to your eyes.

     Your walls spasmed around the intrusion, fighting desperately to adjust. You grit your teeth, forcing yourself to relax and focus on the pleasure of being stretched so impossibly wide. 

     Kylo Ren fell forward with a garbled groan, sliding his arms underneath you to grip your shoulders and use them as leverage to force even more of his dick inside you. His pace was fast and unsteady, the off-tempo thrusts indicative of his inexperience.

     Even so, you felt pleasure begin to bloom within your loins, spreading like wildfire through your veins. Your fingers and toes tingled in response, blood rushing to your cheeks as you gripped the black sheets beneath you.

     Ren slid free of you in his overzealousness, spreading your nectar as his cock sawed against your nub and slid between the cheeks of your ass. The feeling of it was ecstasy devoid of the strange pleasure-pain of being filled to capacity.

     “F-Fuck, so good,” he moaned, his breath hot against your ear, “At least you’re good for something,  _ whore _ .”

     His dick twitched against you.

     “Gonna -hnng- gonna cum inside your worthless cunt.” he growled, unable to control his grunts of pleasure.

     You shook your head back and forth, eyes wide as you tried to tell him that he  _ wasn’t  _ inside of you. Not understanding your sudden struggle against him, Kylo Ren gripped your throat and choked you into submission.

     The first spurt of his cum spattered between your ass cheeks and in desperation you tilted your hips and forced his cock inside you, fucking yourself on it and milking the rest of his seed from him.

     As the knight rode the high of his orgasm, you felt the strangest sensation. The impression of something like cool water running down your spine flowed through you, your mind oddly empty. 

     Shaking off your odd reaction post sex, you wriggled from underneath Ren’s sweaty body and stood to head to the refresher before you left. You had done what they’d wanted, you just hoped that you would be released with Hux none the wiser.

     At least Ren hadn’t been a terrible lay.

     “We - We’re not done yet.” Kylo Ren panted.

     You turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

     “I think we are.” you gestured at his wrecked appearance.

     He had turned himself onto his back, broad chest rising and falling rapidly. His large frame was covered in a sheen of sweat, skin flushed pink in exertion from his cheeks, to the tips of his ears, to the tops of his shoulders. Most telling of his state was his cock gradually softening against his abdomen, a pearly string of semen staining his beauty-marked skin.

     “You don’t get to leave until I say.” Ren’s voice was dark with arrogance.

_      ‘Don’t go.’ _

     You blinked. You were sure you hadn’t thought that and Kylo Ren’s lips hadn’t moved.

_      ‘You can’t leave me.’ _

     What the fuck? You rubbed your temples. You’d had some weird shit happen to you after sex, but never had you heard voices in your head.

     “You got what you needed, I’m out.” you asserted, turning back towards the refresher.

     The sooner you were free and away from all the psychopaths of the First Order, the better.

     “ _ I said you’re going to stay! _ ” he bellowed like a petulant child.

     You rolled your eyes and went to continue on your way to clean yourself up but found your legs immobile. You tried to jerk against the invisible force holding you rooted to the spot, to no avail. Your attempts at struggling had only caused Ren’s cum to dribble down your thighs.

     Turning to look at him, you fought to hide the panic in your eyes. You weren’t sure what exactly he was thinking by keeping you around a little longer. It wasn’t like he was near ready enough for another round. 

     Kylo Ren stalked over to you and picked you up by your thighs, cradling his pelvis against yours. Eyes wide with bewilderment, you felt his cock beginning to stir against you.

     “You will learn not to doubt me.” he murmured, rubbing his semi-flaccid prick between your folds.

     His massive hands slid down your legs to grip the supple flesh of your ass, squeezing almost too hard as he backed you up against a nearby wall.

     “I haven’t had my fill of you yet.” 

_      ‘I’ll never have enough.’ _

     You furrowed your brow at the voice in your head. What the hell  _ was  _ that? You looked up at Ren, asking with your eyes the question you were to frightened to speak aloud.

     “Ah, you feel it too? I wasn’t sure. Your sensitivity to the Force is adequate but tenuous. You know then, that I can never let you go.” he whispered in your ear, placing a mocking kiss behind it.

     You felt your heart split in the exact moment Ren did the same to your cunt, driving his shaft in to the hilt with a groan so low that it vibrated from his chest through you. Fully lubricated by the knight’s prior spendings, the feeling of his girth stretching you and pressing deep enough to steal the breath from your lungs was divine. Yet you fought the feeling, outraged and terrified to have your freedom denied.

     Pushing at his shoulders, you tried to dislodge him from you, determined to not let him have his way. 

     “I will take whatever I want.” he growled, crushing you against the wall with his weight and effectively ending your fruitless struggle.

     “I won’t be kept like some possession.” you spat, biting his shoulder hard enough to bleed.

     With a roar, Kylo Ren slammed into you, ensuring it hurt. His thrusts became wild as he used you, chasing his own end and somehow edging you closer to yours.

     “You  _ are  _ a possession. You’re  _ my  _ possession.” he hissed, his grip on your ass bruising.

**_‘MineMineMineMineMineMineMine’_ **

     You felt it then, the cloying tendrils of his madness delving deeper into your mind, already bonded on the surface but greedy for more. Dread seeped in through the cracks Kylo Ren’s mental presence was slowly filling up. You were not prepared for this. You were not trained like the Jedi Killer and had next to no defenses as he laid claim to your most secret thoughts. 

     Ren came once more and, feeling it through the bond, your orgasm was reactionary. Your body had not been ready for it and convulsed, trying to make sense of its instinctive response to your mental connection. 

     In the wake of your combined climaxes, you tried to extricate yourself from Kylo Ren to escape. What you planned to do or where you planned to go were inconsequential. All you knew was that you had to get away from him. You managed to slide down to your feet, legs shaking, before he grabbed your wrists and dragged you back to the bed. 

     The knight stretched his body over yours, pinning your wrists above your head as he pressed himself chest to chest with you. Much as you were loathe to admit, it felt nice to have such simple, intimate touch. In your profession, close physical contact was likely to get you killed and thus avoided. 

     “You can’t leave me,” he breathed, “I will  _ make  _ you want me if I have to.”

     He kissed you hard then, more a clash of tongues and teeth than anything as you felt the return of the Force to your womanhood. His presence razed through your mind, grasping desperately at your steamiest memories.

     “I will mold your body to my whims so that you will never be of use to any other man. You will forget them and want only me, long only for me. You won’t ever dream of leaving.”

     ‘ _ Please want me. Need me. Only me. _ ’

     You felt moisture on your shoulder where Ren had laid his head. Was he... _ crying _ ? You had little time to think about it, however, when the pressure on your cunt became more intense and focused. 

     Ren placed sloppy kisses along your sensitive neck and shoulder, causing pleasant tingles to ripple through your body as the Force drew the hood of your clit back. You knew that nothing was truly there but it didn’t stop the sharp gasp from escaping your lips as you felt an invisible mouth begin to suckle on your exposed nub.  

     A second pressure made itself known, working its way inside you to stimulate your G-spot. You let out a full blown moan, unable to stop yourself from rocking your hips against the friction inside you and the suction on your clit. 

     Surely it wouldn’t be wrong to enjoy what Ren was doing to your body, despite your vehement refusal to essentially be his pleasure slave. At this rate, you wouldn’t last long anyways. You could think about the consequences later, but for now you would bask in the ecstasy his newly learned ministrations gave you.  

     Kylo Ren laced his fingers with yours and pressed the head of his cock against your dripping opening. 

     ‘What  _ is  _ this man?’ you thought in disbelief as you felt how hard he’d become yet again.

     Ren thrust inside you with a grunt. A strangled groan issued from your lips and you instinctively lifted your legs to cradle his hips against you. 

     Your pussy was a sloppy mess of his and your cum but it didn’t detract from the overwhelming fullness his cock inspired in you. Lewd squelching noises echoed through the room with your panting moans and your sudden orgasm took you by surprise. Your vision whited out and for several moments, you were blissfully unaware of anything other than the pleasure thrumming through your body.

     “ _ Fuck… _ this cunt was  _ made  _ for my cock. I’m going to  split you open on me every second that I am able for the rest of your miserable life.” Kylo Ren promised darkly, somehow holding off his orgasm as he fucked you through your own.

     The delicious suction of the Force on your clit never ceased while Ren’s rutting became more precise, rubbing that special spot inside you that had you seeing stars. Within moments, you were cumming again, body writhing beneath Ren as his weight crushed you to him.

     “Why would you ever want your so-called freedom when you can feel this, feel  _ me _ ? And when you become heavy with my child, your pussy still won’t be safe from me. I’ll breed you and give Snoke as many little bastards as he wants so long as you remain  **_mine_ ** .” the knight growled possessively.

     You wanted to argue with him, to defy him so badly but the words wouldn’t come to you, fucked out of your mind as you were. You could barely process anything other than the ecstasy that sang in your veins. You felt Ren’s cock twitch inside you and a bolt of trepidation shot through you. Your body wouldn’t  _ -couldn’t-  _ cum again but with Ren’s impending climax, you knew you would be forced into one of your own.

     With a deafening roar, Kylo Ren came inside you for the third time, his seed filling you to overflowing. Your cunt spasmed greedily around him, every nerve in your body on fire as your orgasm left you shattered, drooling and limp beneath the massive man atop you.

     Through the haze of your post-coital bliss, you noticed Ren wordlessly summon his lightsaber. He eased the bulky hilt inside you, plugging your pussy and ensuring his cum wouldn’t dribble out. The hard edges and impossible width of it were borderline painful but you knew by the way Ren leaned back to stare adoringly at the image of you thoroughly fucked out, covered in drool and sweat, and stuffed with his semen and saber, that his decision had been for his sole enjoyment.

     You knew with certainty then, that the Jedi Killer would keep you his captive for the rest of your life

_      ‘Stars help me.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this monster of a oneshot. Eleven pages is a little long, I feel, but I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
